1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire arm sighting devices, and more particularly to removable sights adapted for quick interchange.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many competitive events involving fire arms there is often the requirement of varying the sighting aspects thereof. Typically an event may comprise various aiming positions and often a fast sighting task is combined therewith. Heretofore most target fire arms were provided with either open or peep hole sights at the rear which are primarily adapted for accurate and deliberate sighting and are less than optimal in fast sighting applications. Shooting towards a moving object, in particular, requires a substantially different sighting system then that entailed in still target use. The participant therefore will have to carry a complement of fire arms each specifically directed to a particular sighting application, and each furthermore requiring the accuracy of shot and therefore the high tolerances of a precision fire arm. Heretofore any flexibility of use of such high precision fire arms has been achieved by way of various sights. which because of their mounting complexity entail elaborate attachment sequences, most of the effort being expended in the design of the sighting aperture itself rather than in the attachment. Quick removal feature were mostly incorporated in telescopic sight mount and even in those instances close machining tolerances were required in the mating surfaces between the mount and the fire arm and elaborate provisions were included in the attachment thereof.